Hate Your Love
by pathera
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hate each other so much that they can barely tolerate each other. But is there more there than they thought? Song-fic to Avenue Q's The More You Ruv Someone. One-shot, rated for language.


A/N: So, two of my friends and I went into Philly to see Avenue Q last weekend, and I can only say one thing in response: LOVE. If you haven't seen Avenue Q you should; if you haven't heard of Avenue Q then listen up. Avenue Q is a musical combining humans and puppets. SINGING puppets. Think of it as an adult--EXTREMELY ADULT--version of Sesame Street. And never, ever, see it with your parents. Trust me.

Anyway, I was sitting in the audience, listening to this song and all I could think was: This is absolutely perfect for a Hermione/Draco fic. So I came home and wrote this little one-shot. I suggest looking up the song on Youtube and watching it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song, _The More You Ruv Someone_, is from Avenue Q.

Warnings: Rated for language and implied sexual content.

Hate Your Love

_Kate Monster:_

_Why can't people get along and love each other, Christmas Eve?_

_Christmas Eve:_

_You think getting along same as loving?_

_Sometimes love right where you hating most, Kate Monster._

_Kate Monster:_

_Huh?_

"You're a selfish bastard, Malfoy!"

"You're a pompous little bitch, Granger!"

As the Head Boy and Head Girl screamed at each other the seventh year Prefects ushered the younger Prefects out of the room. "This isn't for your delicate ears, children." Neither Draco Malfoy nor Hermione Granger noticed that they were now alone in the previously occupied room.

Hermione cut off, breathing hard and glaring at the blonde. His hands were balled into fists and his body was tense. She was suddenly aware of how much taller he was than her; he had a good four inches on her and the toned body of a Quidditch player. Not that she'd noticed or anything….

"I hope you rot in hell, Malfoy." She hissed at him. He took a step towards her, drawing his wand, and closing the distance between their bodies.

"If I'm going to hell, _Granger_," he practically purred. "You'd be crazy to think I won't drag you down with me."

_Christmas Eve:_

_The more you love someone,_

_The more you want to kill 'em._

_The more you love someone,_

_The more he make you cry_

_Though you are try_

_For making peace_

_With them and loving,_

_That's why you love so strong_

_You like to make him die!_

"Merlin I hate you." Hermione spat. "Why can't you just crawl into a hole with your Dark Lord-whore of a father and die?"

His pupils dilated and his wand fell to the ground, forgotten. He'd forgotten magic, forsaken it to tap into a much cruder kind of brutality. She fumbled for her wand, which caught on the inside of her pocket. He pressed forwards, and as she pulled the wand from her robes he ripped it from her hand, tossing it across the room. He stalked forwards, forcing her backwards.

She licked her lips, trying to fight down fear. Without magic she was all too aware of how much he could hurt her. He was physically stronger than her, even if she was faster. Her back hit the wall and she squeaked as he bore down upon her. She was trapped, pinned between him and the wall, like a fly caught by sticky fly-paper.

He didn't touch her, yet. Just kept her pressed against the wall, as she willed herself to just pass through the stone like a ghost.

_The more you love someone,_

_The more he make you crazy._

_The more you love someone,_

_The more you wishing him dead!_

_Sometime you look at him_

_And only see fat and lazy,_

_And wanting baseball bat_

_For hitting him on his head!_

She hated him. Oh God, how she hated him! His face came closer to hers, stopping only inches away, his breath warm on her face.

"What the fuck did you say, Granger?" His voice was deadly quiet and it sent shivers down her spine.

She swallowed and then jerked her chin up, defiantly staring him right in the eye. "You heard me, Malfoy." She was Hermione Granger, dammit! And Hermione Granger didn't cower and didn't run and didn't start sniveling like a little girl just because Draco Malfoy had her cornered. If she screamed someone would come.

He snarled at her and stepped back. She breathed deeply in relief, moving away from the wall.

_Love_

_Kate Monster:_

_Love_

_Christmas Eve:_

_And hate_

_Kate Monster:_

_And hate_

His eyes glinted and he grabbed her arms painfully, slamming her hard against the stone wall. She gasped in pain and he pinned her hands above her head, leaving her in an entirely vulnerable position, exposed.

Her breath hitched and she stared up at him, fighting down pain and fear.

"You fucking bitch."

His voice didn't need to be loud; it was whispered right into her ear. His short nails were digging into her flesh and his body was pressed flush against her.

"I am going to make you pay."

_Christmas Eve:_

_They like two brothers_

_Kate Monster:_

_Brothers_

_Christmas Eve:_

_Who go on a date_

_Kate Monster:_

_Who...what?_

She went stiff with shock as his lips found the hollow of her neck, biting and sucking.

"Malfoy, you fucking bastard!" She hissed, trying not to allow herself to arch beneath him. "If you leave a hickey, so help me God…!"

He shut her up by pressing his lips forcefully over hers and digging his nails even deeper into her flesh. He crushed her against the wall and she felt his every muscle shifting against her.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't move, couldn't arch her back the way she wanted to, couldn't bring her arms down and run her hands through his hair, couldn't wrap her legs around him, couldn't turn the tables on him. She did the only thing she could do.

She moaned against his lips, the sound low and animalistic.

_Christmas Eve:_

_Where one of them goes,_

_Other one follows_

_You inviting love_

_He also bringing sorrows_

_Kate Monster:_

_Ah, yes._

He pulled away, his lips curling into a smirk, and his body pulled back, letting her move. He released her arms and they dropped, going around his neck. He leaned on the wall for support, looking at her with an entirely different expression in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" She rasped out, unable to bring her voice above a whisper.

_Christmas Eve:_

_The more you love someone,_

_The more you want to kill 'em._

_Loving and killing_

_Fit like hand in glove!_

_Kate Monster:_

_Hand in glove._

He shifted, uncomfortable, and looked down. "I have no idea, Granger."

She didn't move her arms from around his neck, letting her fingers glide softly through his hair. He didn't pull away either; rather he moved closer but in a softer, less hostile way.

"You know, Malfoy, there are times when I absolutely want to kill you."

"The feeling is mutual, Granger."

She smiled.

"But I don't think I could. Kill you, I mean."

He sighed. "This isn't going to end well, Granger."

She swung around and pinned him to the wall. She knew that if he wanted to he could just push her away and she wouldn't be able to keep him where he was, but he didn't move. His hands slipped down to her hips, resting in the hollow of her back.

"I know, Malfoy. But, right now I really don't care. Do you?"

He smirked. "Nope."

She leaned in for a kiss and he paused.

"For the record, Granger, I hate you."

She closed the distance between them, capturing his lips.

"I know. And I absolutely loathe you."

He pressed her against the wall again and she jerked him as close as he possibly could get to her. "Then we understand each other."

She hated him. Oh God, how she hated him! And oh God, how she loved him too. And, oh God! If he could never stop doing _that_!

_Christmas Eve:_

_So if there someone_

_You are wanting so_

_To kill 'em._

_You go and find him._

_And you get him._

_And you no kill him._

'_Cause chances good_

_Both:_

_He is your love._

Hannah Abbot and Padma Patil pressed their ears to the door, listening intently for the sound of shouting, things breaking, and any sign that someone had gotten hurt. There had been shouting for the first few minutes, and then an abrupt silence that had both girls staring at each other. Now there were a few murmurs and then silence.

Hannah turned to Padma. "Do you think they've killed each other?"

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "Probably. I can't think of anything else they'd be doing in there…oh. My. God." She said, as a thought struck her.

Hannah's eyes widened. "No." She breathed. "They couldn't be." She looked at the door. "Could they?"

Padma linked arms with the Hufflepuff. "I think we'd best leave them be. We wouldn't want to…interrupt anything, now would we?"

Hannah squealed. "Well, maybe now we'll finally get something done in Prefect meetings."

Padma raised her eyebrow. "Yeah right, Hannah. Wistful thinking. With Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together? You just know that someone is going to get Avada'd there."

Hannah shrugged. "Oh well. It'll be entertaining at any rate."

There was a muffled shout from behind the door and the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes, giggled, and scurried away.

* * *

_That's what she said. _

You know what she said? She said: REVIEW!


End file.
